A Swordsman's Great Find
by SupremeCourtJustice
Summary: Roronoa Zoro accidentally got separated from his crew and ended up lost.. as usual. Luckily, he finds a really attractive girl to help him find his way back to his crew. This unexpected encounter becomes something bigger than it was expected. Zoro x OC.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first FanFic ever and its about my favorite One Piece Character. If you are a fan of Zoro then you will enjoy this. It is Zoro x OC**

* * *

Zoro's Clothes: Clothes from the beginning of Film Z. The blue jeans and black shirt.

* * *

"Shit!" Zoro yelled. He was lost again. The whole crew was headed to a restaurant and they were just left Dressrosa a couple days ago. On his way to the restaurant, Zoro accidentally got held behind when an old lady asked him for directions to the port. He didn't know exactly where the port was but he gave her some directions anyway. The next thing he knew, his crew was out of sight. He didn't know that they all just turned the corner so he wandered the direction he came from.

After a couple minutes, he ended up in the woods outside of town. He had no idea how he got there. It was already dark and you can hear the night life of the woods. He had a bottle of sake that was half empty which is all he really needed, so he kept walking. As he was walking, he sensed a presence. He walked towards it hoping he can ask for directions. A little bit later, he saw the person. It was a lady and she was asleep on the side of the trail in the woods. He went up to her and tapped her to wake her up.

"Hey wake up", he said. It was kind of rude but Zoro never really cared much about manners.

"Huh", she turned around and mumbled half asleep. Zoro was surprised. She was more than your average girl. She was attractive. Zoro concluded that she is just as attractive or even more attractive than Nami and Robin and thats saying alot. Even though she was tempting, Zoro had the ability to totally control his urges when it comes to woman. The stupid cook would lose half his blood from nose bleeds if he was the one who saw her. The moonlight highlighted her facial features and gave her eyes beautiful liveliness. She had brown eyes and black hair that was slicked back and went down to her lower back. She wore a short black dress that went down to her thighs with bare shoulders and some good cleavage along with high heels.

"Uh… Oh sorry to wake you up…. but do you know how to get to town?"

She looked back and saw the man who woke her. She first noticed his green hair and 3 swords. Immediately, she knew who that was from his bounty poster. She knew how dangerous he could be but kept her calm. "Yes I do. You can follow this trail and take the next right. Then take another right at the fork and you will get to the edge of town. Or you can cut through the woods straight in the direction", she said pointing her finger.

"Okay thanks for the directions" , he said.

"No problem", she said and gave him a smile. Subconsciously, he smiled back and started walking. He decided to cut through the woods since there were no turns that way.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the restaurant_

"Hey where is Zoro?" Luffy asked as they sat down at a big round table.

"That stupid Marimo got lost again" Sanji said while lighting a Cigarette. Nami, Usopp, and Chopper shook their heads.

"He will find his way back eventually" , Robin assured with a giggle. She was always amused at Zoro's directional challenges.

They all ordered their food and as usual, Luffy ordered as much meat as the crew would let him. The restaurant was pretty fancy. It was a kind of place where you would expect people to come for dates and other special events. Because of this, all the Straw Hats decided to dress better than they normally did. They were sitting at the biggest circular table at the restaurant. It was big enough for 10 people even though they only needed 9 seats.

* * *

_Back to Zoro_

Zoro kept going the way he was told while he gulped down his sake. The bottle was only 3rd of the way full and it was a huge bottle. After about 20 minutes, he ran into the trail again. Now he was walking along the trail…..and he wasn't sure anymore which way to go. He was lost again but he was in luck. He found a person coming the opposite direction on the same trail. He wanted to ask for directions again. As he walked closer to the person, he noticed it was the same girl. She spotted him as well. She wondered why he was still in the woods. Now that she was standing up, she was almost his height.

"Hey why are you still in the woods?" she asked. It was none of her business and normally she could care less but she asked anyway.

"Uh… I couldn't find my way" he said kind of embarrassed

She was somewhat shocked. She gave him clear direction on how to get to town and he got lost. She decided to help him. " Im on my way to town so you can follow me if you want".

"Oh that be nice. Thanks". And then the walked on.

After a bit of walking, she felt awkward. She wanted to say something to him to break the silence. "So what brings you to this island?"

"I'm just here with my friends. There all at a place called Buca Di Beppo." he said remembering the restaurant name. She noticed her looking at his bottle of sake. "Do you want some?" he asked. He usually never shares his sake but he did this time for some unknown reason.

She hesitated for a second. She loved sake as well. She also had a inhumanly high tolerance for alcohol. "Sure. Thanks" she said and then tried to waterfall the bottle. She wasn't used to waterfalling bottles and it was even harder while walking through rough terrain.

"You can put your mouth on it if you want, it cool with me." he said and with that, she didn't hesitate to gulp down a couple sips.

"So do you live here?" he asked just to keep up the conversation.

"No, im a pirate but I am temporarily not with my crew. I had to take care of some things so im by myself for a little bit but I will meet up with my captain in due time."

"Hmm… My name is Zoro by the way"

"I know. Everyone knows who you and your crew are". Back when she first she heard about the straw hats, she was still with her crew more than 2 years ago. The girls in her crew used to refer to Zoro as "the hot one". He looks hotter in person she thought.

They kept talking after a while and she asked him "Why aren't you with your crew? Why are you all the way out in the woods?"

"Uh…. um….. they got lost." he sighed. " I mean I got lost" he admitted. He would never admit he got lost before.

"You also got lost when I gave you directions earlier didn't you?", She laughed. Damn she looks pretty when she laughs he thought. He wasn't even angry that she was laughing at him.

"Yea… so whats your name?"

"Tamika", she responded without even hesitating. Then she realized she just told a person she just met her name and the fact that she was a pirate without even considering her own safety.

After some time and more talk. They arrived at the town. The bottle of sake was almost empty as they kept passing it back and forth.

"So I'm guessing that you also need help finding the restaurant right?" she said with mocking smile.

"Yeah" he admitted.

They walked for about 15 more minutes before they arrived at the restaurant. "Here it is."

"Thank you for your help" , he said. He was trying to be polite.

"No problem, and thanks for the sake".

"Yeah" he looked at her face as the distance between them grew. She looked like a person does when they just came home from a vacation with work the next day. He stopped and asked, "Do you want to meet my friends and have dinner with me?"

Was he asking her to have dinner with him? Some reason, she couldn't get herself to say no. "Yea sure but I don't know if your friend would want me to have dinner with them since they don't know me". She heard many things about the Straw Hats and their crazy and reckless captain.

"They won't mind at all, trust me, they're nice people. And if you still don't feel comfortable around them, then we can sit together at a separate table".

Wow she thought, that was sweet how he was willing to sit with her instead of his friends. "Okay thanks" , she said. He handed her the bottle of sake so she can finish it off and they walked in.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Please Review since this is my first FanFic and I'm not sure at all what people think. If you like it, then i will write more chapters. Thanks**


	2. The Restaurant Buca Di Beppo

**The Restaurant "Buca Di Beppo"**

Once they walked in the restaurant Zoro spotted the table with his friends and led Tamika. They were doing the usual, Luffy was eating meat, but not in a ridiculously fast pace like he normally did. Sanji was beside Nami flirting and the others were eating as well. Luckily for Zoro, there were 2 open seats at the table.

"Oi Zoro where have you been?!" Luffy yelled.

"Uh no where, just took a detour". This made Tamika laugh. Within seconds Sanji started doing his usual twirly dance when he saw Tamika.

"Who is she?" Luffy asked.

" She is Tamika. Uh… she is a friend of mine". Tamika liked how he considered her a friend already. " Oh Tamika don't worry about that curly eyebrow pervert, just ignore him".

"What did you say you asshole?" Sanji yelled angrily.

"You heard me"

The last thing Nami wanted was a fight in the middle of a fancy restaurant. "Sanji-Kun, can you pour me some water please?"

"Sure my love".

Then the whole crew's eyes landed on Tamika. They were all staring as she took the last gulp of sake. They all had one thought, why did she have Zoro's sake? That's as rare as Nami sharing money to a stranger or Luffy sharing meat to his own crew mate or Sanji ignoring a woman. Speaking of Sanji, he was drooling all over himself looking at Tamika.

Zoro noticed the stares and so did Tamika. She came close to him and whispered into his ear, "Why are they staring at me?" Her warm breath on his hears almost sent a shock of electricity down his spine.

He got irritated at his crew. " Is something wrong?" he asked in a somewhat pissed off voice.

"Uh it's nothing, I just don't remember the last time you shared your sake with anyone" , Usopp said.

"I don't think you ever shared your sake", Nami added.

Tamika was glad that they weren't staring at her for bad reasons. She thought it was cute that he shared his sake with her since he never shares sake. "So what? Thats not a big deal". He brushed it off. Then he pulled out the chair so Tamika can sit beside him. This caused the crew to shocked again. He is never this kind to people.

Zoro and Tamika ordered their food. Everyone else already ordered. Zoro settled for some seeking meat with gravy and vegetables along with some spicy pasta. He was really hungry. Tamika ordered a gourmet burger along with some mini sausage bites. And they both ordered a lot of sake.

The night went on as people kept eating and the Straw hats kept talking about their usual things. Zoro and Tamika had their own conversations for the most part but occasionally joined in with the whole group. Everyone in the crew, except for Luffy, noticed a change in Zoro as he talked to Tamika. He was smiling more and laughing more. The grumpy and reserved side of him was not very much evident. And they also noticed the look on Tamika's eyes. She stared into Zoro's eyes as he spoke. Nami and Robin knew the look in her eyes. It was not ordinary.

Zoro told her about how he got that scar from Mihawk and she traced her fingers across the scar. For some reason, she wanted to touch the scar and at the same time, feel his body. Zoro felt electricity flow through his body as she traced the scar. Sanji wasn't watching at this time or else he would cry. He was already jealous. The only reason he was calm is because Nami told him to.

Nami and Robin both had a similar feeling. They didn't want to admit it, but deep down, they were a bit jealous. Nami knew Zoro since the very beginning and never has he treated her as nicely as he did to Tamika. She never really cared how he treated her until she saw him with Tamika. Robin was kind of dumbfounded. She never had any feelings for Zoro so she didn't understand why it was hard for her to see Zoro with Tamika. There has always been some "sexual tension" between the two but that was about it. She was just surprised how Tamika was able to win him over so quickly. What did Zoro see in Tamika that wasn't in her? Both Nami and Robin tried to clear their heads but seeing Tamika trace Zoro's toned chest and abs made them even more uncomfortable. They knew they were jumping to conclusions. It's not like Zoro and Tamika are together. And even if they were, shouldn't they be happy for him?

After a while, the straw hats were ready to leave and head back to the ship. As they were walking out, Zoro walked beside Tamika. They found out a lot about each other in one night. Zoro never opened up to someone that much that fast. His own crew didn't know much about him for a long time and they still don't much.

"So, do you need a place to sleep or anything?" Zoro asked.

She really wanted to go with him, but she didn't want to push it too much. "No I have a place for tonight but thanks for the offer". The rest of the crew was walking a on ahead of them and she knew Zoro had to catch up or else he will get lost. Then she smiled. "If you ever get lost on this island, you can come find me and I'll help you find your way." She said and handed him her vivre card.

He was surprised and kind of happy that she gave him her card. "Thanks, I guess I'll see you around".

He was about to turn away when she said, "I'll be free all day tomorrow in case you want to get lost". She winked at him and walked away. That left Zoro surprised. He made a note to himself to make sure he gets lost tomorrow.

He caught up to his crew who started walking back the the Sunny.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think. If you enjoyed it, let me know and i will wright more.**


End file.
